Rainbow is doing WHAT?
by Whatsup818
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances leaves Rainbow Dash in need for more money will her friends find out what she is up to? Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's feelings for each other become more apparent thanks to the course of events.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia's sun was finally setting, signaling the finish of another day in Ponyville. Everypony in ponyville was starting to close up and head home for the day. All except for one rainbow maned pegasus. Stretching she sat up from her nap and started to get ready for her secret night job. One she was very careful to keep secret from all of her friends. She gathered all that she could possibly need and set out to see her first customer.

"Sigh, I can't wait until tomorrow when I get my day off so I can hang out with my friends." Dash grumbled to herself. She soon found herself at Carrot Top's house; her first customer of the night. She barely had to wait a minute once she knocked when Carrot Top burst open the door and yanked her inside.

"Right on time Rainbow Dash, I'm _very _excited to start" Carrot Top giggled seductively. Dash smirked "So am I but before we start do you have the bits that we agreed upon?" "Oh Dash its always business with you first isn't it?" Carrot top purred while dropping a bag of bits into Rainbow's saddle bag. Fully grinning Rainbow Dash pulled out her "tools" for her night job "Ready for a wild time Carrot?" "Always" With those final words they entered Carrot's bedroom where soon soft moans were heard.

Rainbow Dash never saw herself doing this kind of thing at first. With all of her collateral damage occurring in Ponyville she finally ran out of freebees. The mayor informed her that her wages will be garnished indefinitely until all the damages that have been done over the years are paid for. It also doesn't help that she still continues to add to the bill with her practice. She couldn't afford food, housing or any other necessities with how much was being taken out of her paycheck, but she was too proud to ask her friends for help.

She tried everything she could to make money. Stunt lessons, flying lessons, how to be 20% cooler than you are now self help book but none of it was working. Finally when she was going to give up and ask for help she was presented with this new idea. Rarity, having come back from Manehatten, told about how she saw several mares soliciting themselves. "Absolutely dreadful! Sleeping with countless colts and mares you don't even know!" was her exact words. Rainbow did agree, sleeping with people you didn't know is kind of weird. That's when the idea hit her like a sonic rainboom. "I bet I could totally make all kinds of bits doing that! Plus I practically know everyone in town so it wouldn't be like I'm doing it with a stranger! Besides who wouldn't want to be with someone as awesome as me?" Dash took off quickly and went to a pony she knew could help her out.

Vinal scratch helped spread the news around town. The only deal was that no one was ever allowed to let any of Rainbow's friends know exactly what she was doing. They could meet with Dash in the morning and discuss payment and where it would be and she would show up at night. Many ponies weren't too sure about this idea, but some decided to try it out. Eventually almost everypony in Ponyville would try and seek her out. Rainbow has been doing this for about a month and has pretty much become an expert on what mares like, at least in Ponyville.

Rainbow, exhausted from all the "work" she did through the night, finally made it home. She showered and began getting ready to clear the skies of clouds. After that of course she will have an awesome power nap.


	2. Chapter 2

"RAINBOW DAAAAAASH! Have you seen rainbow? DASHIE!" Pinkie was bounding all over Ponyville looking high and low for the rainbow maned pegasus. "Oh where could she be? She promised to go pranking with me today."Pinkie couldn't wait to find Rainbow Dash. Every time they would spend time together she would get this wonderful fuzzy feeling inside her tummy. Recently she began seeing less and less of her friend and it was starting to worry her.

Pouting pinkie doubled her efforts to find Dash only to run straight into an applecart. "Woah there Pinkie, you alright?" Pinkie's head was spinning while Applejack helped her up. "Where are you off in such a hurry for anyway?" Pinkie snapped to attention "Hey applejack have you seen Dashie anywhere today? She promised to go pranking with me and it was going to be so extra-spectacular funnerific but I can't find her!"

"Hmm, last time I saw rainbow was last weekend. She's been real busy doing whatever it is she does. Though whenever I see her she's always sleeping." Applejack stated while picking up the apples that fell off of the cart. "I don't see why she's so tired all the time, It's not like she does any _real_ work." Suddenly Pinkies eyes went wide "WHAT IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER! DON'T WORRY DASHIE I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" A nurse hat and bag appeared out of nowhere on pinkies head and back and as she started to gallop toward Rainbow's cloud castle she was suddenly yanked back by her tail.

Pinkie looked back at Applejack with her jaw dropped. "Why did you do that Applejack? Dashie NEEDS us!" Spitting out pinkies tail applejack calmly spoke to pinkie. "Now sugarcube we can't go assuming that Rainbow has something wrong with her since she's been so tired recently. She should be back to her normal cocky self soon enough if you ask me." Pinkie seemed to be deep in thought, considering Applejacks words with such intensity that Applejack got a little freaked out. "But Applejack she's been like this for WEEKS! There HAS to be something going on! There is no way she would not spend the other half of the day practicing her tricks instead of waiting for the weekends to do them." Worry seemed to fill Pinkies frantic voice.

Applejack thought more about how Dash was acting and became concerned herself. "Shoot I just thought she was being lazier than normal, you know how she gets sometimes. It must be something serious if she's not practicing all her fancy flying she likes so much. We should ask Twilight what to do."

With an air of finality Applejack flipped the applecart sign from open to closed and galloped off with pinkie to the library.

Rainbow Dash shot up from her cloud breathing heavily and sweating as if she just raced. She had that dream again. It always seemed to start out great, becoming a wonderbolt, being known as the greatest flier of all time, inspiring millions to be just like her, all that good stuff. Until her friends find out what she had been doing in Ponyville.

Rarity would sneer and berate her and erase her from her life. Twilight would become disgusted and lecture her on how she was a terrible pony and should be ashamed of herself before leaving her. Applejack would just look at her with disdain, eventually telling her to apologies to her parents for soiling her families' good name. Fluttershy would just look at her with a face full of disappointment and shame before turning and walking away.

Pinkie Pie always got her the worst. She would glower at her for a very long time before she eventually burst into tears. Between heavy sobs she would say "W-w-why"*hic* "didn't y-you ever" *sob* "ask me to h-help you?" *hic* After the tearful question she would look deep into Dash's eyes full of sorrow, disappointment, and another emotion that Rainbow just couldn't place before galloping away. She would always wake up feeling emotionally drained and numb.

Taking a few deep breaths Rainbow Dash lay back down onto her cloud. Rainbow loved her night job. She got all the attention she could ever want, she got laid every day, and she got paid enough to splurge a little on random items that caught her eye. Everyone in town always was happy to see her since she started. In fact everyone in town has been way happier since she started the job.

The only downfall was these dreams. They tormented her every so often. She was confident that they would never know what she was up to but she still had doubts sometimes. What if they did find out? What if they hated her like in her dreams? She shuddered at the thought and snuggled down into the cloud intending to try and sleep a little more before her night shift began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Fluttershy and Rarity for helping me clean up the library. It's a lot harder to keep things nice around here with Spike visiting Canterlot." Twilight smiled thankfully toward he two friends. They had just helped her clean up the books from another one of her _crazy _study sessions. "Oh it was no trouble at all darling. I'm always ready to help a friend in need." Rarity stated with an air of finality. Fluttershy nodded in agreement to Rarity's claim. Twilight smiled "Well let's hope the library stays nice and clean for a while."

Just at that moment a pink blur careened through the window and slammed into a bookcase; effectively knocking most of the books onto the floor and her. Applejack entered a second later with a puzzled look on her face "Pinkie, why in the hay didn't you use the front door like everypony else?" Pinkie shot up under the mound of books piled on her "THERE IS NO TIME TO USE THE DOOR!" Turning to grab onto Twilight's shoulders Pinkie began shaking her vigorously "Twilight! Something's wrong with Rainbow Dash!"

Fluttershy, who was hiding behind a potted plant from all the commotion, popped her head out with concern "What do you mean there's something wrong with Rainbow? Is it because she's been sleeping so much?" Twilight, head spinning, managed to pry herself from Pinkie's grasp "You mean how recently she has been sleeping all day? Rainbow has always done that Pinkie." "Are you loco in the coco? Dashie never sleeps this much!" Pinkie stated.

"You know she's right Twilight, Rainbow Dash hasn't been around much like she use to be gracing Ponyville with her ruffian nature." Rarity said with a tinge of concern. "If you ask me she has been sleeping way too much to be healthy. I understand the need for beauty sleep but she is just taking it a little too far." Twilight began pulling down books on illnesses, both physical and psychological. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious girls but since you all seem concerned I'll look up anything on the matter."

"Should we ask Rainbow what's going on? We would be able to help her better if she explained what was going on." Mused Applejack. Popping out from behind Applejack, Pinkie gave her a huge bone crushing hug. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA APPLEJACK! We should go get her now and INTEROGATE!" Dropping a gasping Applejack Pinkie began to race out the door when an aura of magic halted her. "Hang on Pinkie we should wait until she's hanging around us before we ask her what's going on. She would be more comfortable answering our questions then." Twilight smiled reassuringly "Now if I let you down do you promise to not run off?"

Pinkie nodded vigorously and she was gently placed back on the ground. Rarity moved over toward Pinkie and smiled reassuringly. "It can't be all bad darling, besides sleeping excessively she seems to have traded some of her ruffian behavior with being more cordial toward everypony in town." Pinkie inwardly frowned, she didn't want Dash being so unusually talkative and helpful toward other ponies. She was afraid that Dash would start liking somepony elseor even already be in love with somepony elce and was just trying to impress them. Just the thought of it broke her heart. She didn't like the jealousness that crept into her heart and always told herself that it was no big deal; even though her heart always screamed at her that it was.

"Oh look! Rainbow is in town and she seems to be talking to Lyra and Bon Bon." Fluttershy was looking out of the library window observing the exchange. Everypony in the library gathered around the window to see what was happening outside. The longer they watched the exchange the more confused everypony came.

"Is it me or does it look like Lyra and Bon Bon are flirting with Rainbow?" Applejack inquired while attempting to access the situation. Pinkie felt jealousy well up within her heart the longer she watched. Everypony became shocked when at the end of the conversation Lyra groped Rainbow Dashes flank before heading off.

Pinkie Pie was fuming. You could practically see the smoke billow out of her ears. How _DARE _they touch Dash in such a way! They already _HAD_ somepony, why did they feel the need to do such a thing! Applejack was irate "What in the hay were those ponies doing? They don't need to treat Dash like she's a hay sandwich!" Rarity had the look of extreme disdain plastered all over her face. "They should know better than to treat a lady with such disrespect, even if that lady is a ruffian!" Twilight started rushing toward the door with a determined look on her face. "Come on girls lets go see if Rainbow is ok."

Rainbow Dash shivered in shame. This was another thing she disliked about her _job._ Ponies liked to cop a feel a lot of the time. It made her feel _dirty. _She didn't mind it when they were actually doing it though, it was exciting whenever it occurred then. All that matters is that her friends never saw.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Until today apparently….

Pinkie Pie tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground with a tight embrace leaving dash with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "Are you ok Dashie? We saw those meany's touch you!" Rainbow froze in shock and horror, did they hear the conversation too? Twilight urgently pulled Rainbow up onto her feet with her magic and gave her a stern look. Rainbow gulped and prayed to all that was good and holy that they didn't hear anything. "Rainbow Dash have Lyra and Bon Bon been harassing you sexually?"

Rainbow's jaw dropped. She thanked Celestia and Luna but at the same time cursed the new problem. "It's alright sugarcube, it's not your fault that you are being treated this way. Some ponies just think they can get away with anything." Applejack put a reassuring hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. Rarity and Fluttershy gazed at rainbow with looks of pure sympathy.

After managing to close her mouth she began weaving her way out of this new problem she faced with the best wit she could muster. "Oh come on guys they weren't harassing me they just thought my flank was awesome and wanted to know what it felt like. It happens from time to time it's no big thing." Nervously chuckling she smiled awkwardly at her friends. Applejack narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you telling us the truth Rainbow?" "Of course! If I didn't want them to touch then I would've done something about it right away!" Crossing her forelegs Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack indignantly.

All through this exchange Pinkie felt herself become deflated. Why would Rainbow let ponies grab her just because they wanted to? That doesn't make any sense. Rainbow ended up flying away in a huff with everypony else watching her leave. "Twilight, I think Rainbow is up to something." Applejack stated with an air of finality. She did not believe anything Rainbow said. She saw straight through the lie the minute Rainbow started to say it. "I concur with Applejack, Twilight. Nopony not even Rainbow would subject herself to that kind of treatment." Rarity was eyeing the departing Rainbow with suspicion.

"You're right girls" Stated Twilight with determination, "and it's up to us to find out what!"


	4. Chapter 4

Frantic pounding echoed throughout Vinal Scratch's house. "I'm coming! Jeeze!" The second Vinal opened her door Rainbow Dash burst inside nearly knocking Vinal over in the process. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH VINAL I NEED YOUR HELP!" Readjusting her sunglasses Vinal gave Rainbow a flat look. "Let me guess… your friends are starting to figure things out aren't they?"

"NO IT'S… wait you got it right." Sheepishly Rainbow looked down at the floor. "I need your help keeping them in the dark." Vinal began to pace deep in thought. "I did warn you that they would find out, your friends are pretty smart. I'm actually pretty surprised you were actually able to keep them in the dark for an entire month!" Rainbow shot her an indignant look. "Hey I can be pretty clever at keeping things secret."

Vinal rolled her eyes and smiled at Rainbow warmly. "Oh come on Rainbow I was just teasing you. Now for keeping your friends in the dark that may be really difficult to do. The only thing I can think of is if you faked being in an extremely awesome song." Confusion filled Rainbow's face "Why a song? How could that possibly work? That doesn't make any sense!" Vinal immediately began writing up song ideas while she rattled off her plan "Of course it makes sense Rainbow. If you star in a music video that I help create they will just think that you became so popular because of your awesome new song! Plus that would explain why you sleep so much in the daytime."

"But I don't sing! My special talent isn't even singing its racing! How could I possibly do this?" Rainbow Dash's head was starting to hurt with all the stress and the absurdity of the idea. Looking up Vinal looked at Rainbow with a slowly growing smile "I have an even better idea Rainbow, you could be the sexy dancer in the video instead!" Rainbow Dash's eyes became the size of dinner plates "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLY A GOOD IDEA?" In her mind all Rainbow Dash could see was her making a fool of herself for all of Ponyville to see, she could not handle that kind of blow to her pride.

Vinal began writing up more song ideas with renewed vigor "Oh come ON Rainbow Dash! With all the _experience _you got from your night job it should be easy as hay for you to do a sexy dance. Don't worry I will make sure the song isn't girly." Pouting Rainbow Dash thought about Vinal Scratch's idea, the longer she thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. "All right FINE, but I won't like it." She knew that this would help quell the suspicions for her friends. Sure they may still be suspicious but they may not try and figure it out.

Vinal gave Rainbow a devious smile "Think of it this way, it could be considered a commercial to all the ponies still deciding if they want to enlist your services." Flushing a brilliant shade of red Rainbow Dash spluttered "W-w-what?"

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were discussing what to do to figure out what Rainbow Dash has been up to. "I say we FOLLOW HER! Like ninja ponies! It would be like a party, except sneaky!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie in between cupcakes. Rarity, whom did her very best to sit as far away from Pinkie and her messy eating habits as possible, gave her a strange look. "How could you possibly follow Rainbow Dash? She moves much too fast for anypony to keep up with her. I don't want to have to get all dirty and sweaty just to find out what Rainbow Dash is keeping from us."

Blinking with a vacant look on her face Pinkie seemed as if she had no idea what Rarity was talking about until her expression rapidly changed to amusement. "Oh Rarity it's easy to keep up with Dashie! Just follow the rainbow! Except there isn't any gold at the end…Why isn't there gold at the end of Dashies rainbow Twilight?" Twilight nearly spat out her tea "PINKIE! Rainbow's don't have pots of gold at the end of them, they are light fragments that the pegasus ponies learned how to harness and control to create the perfect rainbow. Besides thinking that Rainbow Dash would have a pot of gold at the end of her rainbow is a little weird."

"Um but wouldn't Rainbow Dash notice five ponies following her?" Fluttershy was shifting uncomfortably in her seat; she didn't like the thought of spying on her marehood friend. Applejack smiled reassuringly at Fluttershy "Don't worry Fluttershy Rainbow wouldn't notice us if we were spying on her. She isn't very well known for paying attention to her surroundings. It may be a good idea to follow her and find out what's going on seeing how she's been acting strange for a while now."

Pinkie then noticed Vinal Scratch hanging up posters with Rainbow Dash and a celebrity pony on it. She rushed over and tore one from a wall and brought it back to the table. "Look at this you guys! It says Dashie is going to show up as the dancer in Mare Elliotz music video promotion." All of them looked at the poster with high interest. "This may explain why she has been so tired lately, working on something like this must be exhausting." Applejack mused "but I still don't understand why she didn't tell us about this."

Twilight seemed to narrow her eyes in contempt "This seems a little fishy. Why would Dash decide to dance in a video." "Maybe she just wanted to try something new?" Fluttershy timidly asked. Rarity examined the poster closely. "This seems legit but it might be a cover up, Vinal Scratch could be trying to cover up for Rainbow Dash. We should go to the premier and see if it's real!"

During the entire exchange Pinkie's eyes were locked onto the picture of Rainbow Dash. She was dressed in a sexual dance outfit while making a seductive looking pose and face. Her tail was swishing back and forth like an excited puppy. She could feel her cheeks heat up the longer she looked at the image.

"Pinkie Pie darling are you quite alright?" Rarity asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Pinkie's head shot up and she quickly whipped away any drool that seemed to start coming out of her mouth. "Feeling fantabulous Rarity!" Applejack giggled "Pinkie do you have a thing for Rainbow?" Pinkie froze with a deep blush on her face. "Oh darling did you tell Rainbow Dash yet? You simply MUST! You two would make a lovely couple." Rarity stated excitedly. "Oh it would be simply marvelous."

Pinkie shuffled her front hoof across the ground shyly. "I'm not sure how to tell her." Fluttershy trotted over to Pinkie and gave her a reassuring hug, surprising everypony. "I'm sure that no matter how you tell her she will be happy." Pinkie smiled happily with some tears "You guys are the bestest friends a pony could ask for!"

After the inevitable group hug they continued planning. "I think that we should see the music video first. That might help us figure out what's going on. If it still seems suspicious then we should follow her." Twilight suggested. Everypony nodded with affirmation. Everypony was going to free their schedule for the premier.

Pinkie of course grabbed the poster for "safe keeping."

Untangling herself from Lyra and Bon Bon, Rainbow Dash attempted to sneak away to Vinal Scratch's house to work on the music video. A magical aura surrounded Rainbow Dash and pulled her back into both Lyra and Bon Bon's embrace. "Where are _you_ going sexy? Don't you want to stick around for round four?" Bon Bon asked seductively.

Rainbow Dash blushed lightly in shock and embarrassment, struggling a little to get out of the two mares lustful embrace "Come on guys I have to work on that video, besides you guys only paid for three." Lyra smirked "We could totally pay for another Rainbow." Breaking away Rainbow turned toward the other mares with frustration "You have to wait until tomorrow to set up more time, right now I have someplace to be." With that said Rainbow Dash gathered her items, spread her wings and zoomed out their window.

She rushed over to Vinal Scratch's house and flew straight into an unopened window. World spinning for a few seconds she was finally able to focus on a very amused Vinal Scratch. "How many times have I told you I never leave my windows open?" "Shut up and let's get this over with." Rainbow moodily flew inside and landed by the music equipment. A scandalous outfit floated toward Rainbow Dash which she found herself being forcibly dressed into.

Vinal snickered at Dash's shocked and disgruntled expression and levitated a mirror over for her to see. Rainbow studied herself and smiled "Damn I look HOT!" She had a fake leather thong with laced up mid drift top that went up a quarter of her forelegs. The outfit somehow seemed to accent Rainbow Dash's muscular yet lithe build from hours of practice.

"Hey Rainbow I want you to meet the singer of this video, Missy Elly." Vinal moved over and slung a friendly arm over the new pony. She was grey with a blue mane with a purple stripe, her cutie mark was a microphone with musical notes surrounding it. "It's nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." The new mare smiled friendly at rainbow. " Are you ready to be the main dancer of this video?" Rainbow was surprised "Am I suppose to be a background dancer?" Both Vinal and Missy laughed heartily "Oh no you are the main attraction of the video, though we will be dancing together in many parts. We wanted the video to focus on the pony that best fit the attitude of the song."

"Ready to begin Rainbow?" Vinal inquired. "As I will ever be." Vinal smiled and began a quick test of the equipment. She then directed Rainbow to her starting point and got behind her equipment.

Vinal gave Rainbow a smile "We are now starting in…

3…

2…

1…


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the premier finally arrived. All the ponies in Ponyville gathered inside Sugarcube Corner to witness the big debut. Snacks and drinks, provided by the Cakes, helped distract everypony from the anticipating moment. Well _almost _everypony.

Rainbow Dash was nervously pacing in a private room of Sugarcube Corner thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong. What if this video makes her the laughing stock of Ponyville? What if she loses all her business and is forced to live on the streets? Shaking her head she attempted to calm herself, this was no big deal she _is _the coolest pony in Ponyville. Sighing heavily she dressed in the dance outfit and prepared to thank the guests for coming to see the video.

"Isn't this so EXCITING you guys? I mean I've never been so excited! Well except for that one time when I went- Mmph!" Applejack shoved her hoof in Pinkies mouth to stop her rambling. "Calm down sugarcube, if you start working yourself up like that then you won't be able to sit still and enjoy the premier." Once Applejack removed her hoof Pinkie just smiled at her excitedly, twitching in anticipation.

Pinkie Pie made sure that her and her friends got the best seats available so they could be easily found as they cheered for Rainbow Dash once she came out. She couldn't wait to see Rainbow dancing in the video. Besides being the fastest pony alive she was also fairly graceful. It just wasn't seen much since Rainbow Dash seemed to only focus on going fast, yet all her stunts seem to yield a sense of gracefulness that Pinkie could always pick out.

Soon the lights dimmed and a spotlight focused on the makeshift stage/projection screen. A hush fell across the crowd as Vinal Scratch stepped into the light with Missy Elly by her side. "HELLO CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! ARE YOU READY FOR THE PREMIER OF A LIFETIME?" Vinal punctuated her statement with a hoofpump. The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts. Missy Elly stepped forward and began to address the crowd " Don't give us all the credit, please welcome the star dancer of my music video, RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow sauntered onto the stage with a lopsided smile on her face. As she turned to face the crowd a certain pony caught her eye. Pinkie Pie was staring at her, slack jawed and wide eyed. She could feel a violent blush start to creep onto her face so she adverted her eyes and attempted to calm down.

"Woah Rainbow I didn't know you were this excited for the video." Missy snickered in amusement. Rainbow's confusion turned to horror as she realized that she popped a wingboner on stage. The blush she had been fighting off came rushing back in full force and graced her cheeks. She heard a few snickers in the audience but many of them just gave her lustful looks. Rainbow Dash paled and just prayed that she would make it home without being mauled by her _adoring fans. _

Pinkie Pie on the other hand was speechless. Rainbow Dash looked so _sexy_, her outfit showing off _all the right things_. She could feel her mouth become dry and her heart race as she did everything in her power to keep herself from tackling Rainbow. When Rainbow Dash's eyes met her it was like a spark of electricity was sent between them. That's when she noticed that Dash began to get _excited._ All her muscles going taught and her powerful wings on display almost made Pinkie melt in her seat. The only thing that Pinkie was curious about was who or what made Rainbow Dash spout a wingboner?

Rainbow took center stage in defiance of her embarrassment and spoke confidently to the crowd "Lets get ready for the greatest ride of your lives!"

They like mommy with the cute face can I get a date  
>Mommy got a cute shape mommy make em wait<br>Papi havin trouble trying to keep up the pace…

Deep pounding base filled the room as the song started. Missy Elly rapped lyrics while dancing suggestively. Eventually the camera panned too Rainbow dancing in a rainstorm. She was rotating her hips in a seductive way moving on her hind legs with her forelegs pressed against the wall. Once the chorus began Missy entered the scene and began dancing with Rainbow.

Mommy cute rock fendi suites  
>Mommy fresh these my real breast<br>Mommy sex cause mommy grown  
>Mommy be that good shit at home<br>Mommy mommy mommy mommy  
>Damn mommy roll like armies<br>Mommy ass like a cadillac  
>Mommy give em heart attacks<p>

During the chorus Dash moved behind Missy and began dancing seductively against her while giving the camera a lustful stare. Missy wrapped a single foreleg around Rainbows neck and threw her head back.

They call me lil mama lookin big in my hummer  
>Mama on the corner lil mama be a stunna<br>Fly to the hummer quick faster then a runner  
>Foot on the gas vroom(!), engine gunnin'<br>Mommy look good yea mommy look right  
>Mommy stay hood mommy be yo type<br>Mommy get excited mommy ask you to bite it  
>Mommy know you like it tell papi dont fight it…<p>

Rainbow was flying in a graceful style. Loops and twirls with exaggerated arching of her back made the simple moves alluring. After gracefully landing Missy brushed her tail flirtingly against rainbows chin which gave Rainbow a devious smirk.

Yea mommy get buck like whoa lil mama  
>Back it up like whoa lil mama<br>Once she shake it like whoa lil mama  
>She get naked like hoe lil mama<br>Mommy be a freak mommy let the world know  
>Mommy want em to lick her from her head to her toe<br>If papi say no then lil papi gotta go  
>If he broke no no mommy kick him out the door<p>

Rainbow playfully pulled at her dance outfit as she gyrated her hips. Standing on her hind hooves she pulled her bottoms down slowly before quickly pulling them up again. In one graceful move she moved so her back was facing the camera and looked over her shoulder deviously.

Mommy cute rock fendi suites  
>Mommy fresh these my real breast<br>Mommy sex cause mommy grown  
>Mommy be that good shit at home<br>Mommy mommy mommy mommy  
>Damn mommy roll like armies<br>Mommy ass like a cadillac  
>Mommy give em heart attacks<p>

When it reached the climax of the song Rainbow spun 3 times on her front left hoof did a back flip and landed on her right front hoof. She curved her back forward and she rolled forward and ended the song with her head in her hooves with a smirk on her face.

During the entire song Pinkie felt as if she was in heaven. The water dripping off of Dash's athletic body and magnificent mane nearly made her fall right out of her chair. The seductive dance moves nearly undid her then and there. If Rainbow was anywhere near her she would've attacked her. The only problem she had was the scenes with Missy Elly, jealousy raged through her veins every time she saw them dance together. She knew it was just a video and that they were only doing their job, but she wished that she got that chance. It was like it was being rubbed in her face and that made her hairs stand on end.

As soon as the video ended everypony cheered and whistled loudly. Missy trotted out on stage and gave a bow. "Did all you ponies out there like my new music video?" The cheering became louder and wilder. " Please thank these two ponies who made this possible, VINAL SCRATCH and RAINBOW DASH!" The Cheering became a roar when Vinal and Dash trotted out on stage.

Rainbow shuffled her hooves nervously as she looked at the sea of ponies eyeing her hungrily. She _really_ hoped that the security procedures didn't fail. Glancing at her friends all of them were cheering for her encouragingly though some of them still had a suspicious look in their eyes. When her eyes locked with Pinkie her eyes grew wide. Pinkie's gaze was filled half with lust and half with an emotion she wasn't too familiar with. She could see her eyes sparkle with mischief while she smiled at her encouragingly. Rainbow began to get lost in Pinkie's gaze when suddenly Vinal wrapped a foreleg around her neck and yanked her into the spotlight.

"Give it up for the amazing dance styles of RAINBOW DASH!" Did she really just blank out the entire speech Vinal Scratch was giving the audience? Rainbow gave the crowd a small smile as she bowed to them. Suddenly hooves from the audience started reaching for her. Missy's body guards rushed in and held back the frantic crowd. Vinal gave Dash an urgent look. "Quick let's get out of here before this gets ugly."

Rainbow Dash flew as if her life depended on it. Many ponies tried to jump her on the way to Vinal Scratch's house. Once Vinal, Dash and Missy made it safely inside the advanced security was activated. Rainbow collapsed on the floor trying to calm her nerves. "NEVER AGAIN!" Vinal Scratch just chuckled at her.

Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy gathered at the library after helping clean up Sugarcube Corner. "Something still doesn't seem right girls. I still think Rainbow is hiding something from all of us. Did you see the way all the other ponies were acting whenever Rainbow Dash appeared at all tonight?" Twilight was very interested in finding out what was causing all the ponies in Ponyville to act so _friendly_ toward Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was still blushing from the provocative display from the music video. She had no idea Dash could act in such a way. Rarity maintained a proper air about her despite the slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Rainbow Dash was very alluring in the video Twilight. Though I don't think that would cause almost all the ponies in Ponyville to want to jump her bones. There must be something that they know that we don't."

Pinkie Pie just sat there with a dopey grin on her face. Dash in the dance outfit was burned into her mind, and she liked it very much. Pinkie began to imagine Rainbow doing a private dance just for her, when Rainbow got close enough she began to lean forward for a kiss when suddenly…"WOAH there lover girl!" Applejack gently pushed Pinkie away from her face with a chuckle.

Blushing Pinkie sat back and began listening to the other ponies. "I say we should follow Rainbow and figure out what is going on. It's the only possible way to find out what is going on." Twilight stated with the air of finality. Fluttershy looked up at Twilight "Wouldn't it be easier and nicer to just ask her what's going on Twilight? I-if that's ok with you…" Rarity gently patted Fluttershy's back. " I know it doesn't seem like the nicest thing to do darling but it seems to be the only way. She won't tell us if she has been keeping anything a secret for this long." Twilight stood up and gave everypony a determined look "Then it is settled. We begin spying tomorrow!"

.com/watch?v=oAk1dt13yLA Link to the song. Didn't use all the lyrics because I didn't want to offend.


	6. Chapter 6

The day seemed to start out normal enough for Rainbow Dash. She would rush home and drop off things she didn't need and begin her weather duties. The difference was that there were already several other ponies out trying to get her attention at the same time. The pegasi would fly along beside her as close as possible while the unicorns and earth ponies would follow eagerly on hoof. Rainbow disregarded her audience as she worked though it did give her the willies.

Once she finished her job ponies began rushing up to her offering various amounts of bits for her services. Some even went as far as rubbing up against her or even playfully groping her. Disregarding the obvious invasion of her personal space she attempted to negotiate with all the ponies. It eventually turned into a shouting match between all the ponies with Rainbow standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd.

"Everypony calm down! I know you all think I'm awesome but I can only _help_ a few ponies a night. The six ponies that offer the highest amount will get me tonight alright? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." With that being said Rainbow shot out of the crowd of ponies as fast as she could, they were starting to freak her out.

Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack witnessed the entire exchange between Rainbow Dash and all the other ponies. They were hiding behind a strategically placed bush in the middle of town. All of them had varying degrees of shock all over their faces.

Pinkie Pie was currently being held back by everypony in hiding. She nearly lost it when she saw all those ponies talking and touching Dash so inappropriately. Tears streamed down her face at the fact that Rainbow Dash was _letting_ them get away with it, in fact _encouraging _the disrespectful behavior. It felt as if needles were piercing her heart whenever she thought about what happened.

Twilight shook her head in disbelief "Come on everypony, let's go find Rainbow."

Rainbow was napping on a big fluffy cumulus cloud on the outskirts of town. Lying on her back her hind legs twitching in the air she appeared to be having a mildly distressing dream. She started shifting around wildly when her friends found her. Suddenly springing foreword from her night terror she nearly collided with Fluttershy who had flown up to wake her.

"Fluttershy? Did you need my help with something?" Inquired Rainbow as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking up at Fluttershy she came face to face with her infamous stare. Shrinking back and smiling nervously Rainbow attempted to shuffle away when Fluttershy's piercing voice froze her in place. "You are NOT going ANYWHERE RAINBOW DASH! Not until you tell us what has been going on!"

Rainbow's eyes widened in terror and her mouth went dry. "_us__?_" she whispered out before slowly looking over her shoulder meeting with four sets of glaring eyes. Shrinking farther into the cloud she nervously laughed "Can we t-talk about this later? I'm _really _busy today so…" She was suddenly snagged from the cloud that she was attempting to inch her way off of by a glowing purple aura and dragged down to the ground in the center of the group of her glaring friends.

Rainbow felt as if her heart stopped beating in her chest. "U-uh I u-understand that you guys are a little upset and I am totally sorry for whatever I did to upset you guys. Group hug?" Rainbow awkwardly spread her forelegs wide with a nervous smile. All she was met with were scathing glares before Twilight cleared her throat "Rainbow just _WHAT_ have you been doing with the citizens of Ponyville that would _REQUIRE_ that they pay you large amounts of bits for?" "Yea and _why_ did they touch you in such a way Rainbow Dash?" Applejack inquired heatedly.

Staring at her friends like a deer caught in headlights she inwardly panicked. Telling them the truth shouldn't be too horrible right? Yes, yes it is. Lying to them more will just put her in an even worse predicament than what she is in now, and she already felt horrible for lying to them in the first place.

"Alright fine, I've been selling myself so I won't end up on the streets." Rainbow looked down and cringed at the collective gasp from her five friends. Rainbow was about to turn tail and fly away when she found herself caught in a pink pony's trembling embrace. Pinkie Pie was sobbing into her shoulder and gripping her like her life depended on it. Rainbow's heart clenched at the sight of the sobbing pony, feeling even worse than before. She slowly returned Pinkie's embrace not sure if she would welcome it yet the only response she received was Pinkie gripping tighter.

Everypony else gave Rainbow disappointed looks. "Why didn't you just come to us for help Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked sadly. Rainbow looked away from everypony with shame. "I just wanted to solve my problem on my own besides none of my other ideas were working anyway." Pinkie looked up at Rainbow, eyes full of tears "Are you going to stop this Dash?" Her pink mane had fallen flat.

Rainbow pulled Pinkie closer "Well I…." Rainbow soon felt herself yanked away from Pinkie by dozens of other ponies. "Rainbow are you ready to decide now?" "HEY RAINBOW PICK ME!" " RAINBOW!" Rainbow struggled to get away from the eager ponies when a pink blur zoomed in and knocked them all away. She then found herself being yanked backward by a pair of pink hooves into a possessive embrace. "All you ponies leave _**MY**_ Rainbow Dash alone NOW!" Everypony were shocked into silence. Rainbow on the other hand felt her cheeks darken, she considers me to be hers? She could feel butterflies rush around in her belly and a dopey grin spread across her face.

"Now all you ponies just BACK OFF!" Pinkie stamped her hind leg in rage. All the ponies galloped away with their tail between their legs. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack stared slack jawed at Pinkie from her uncharacteristic behavior. Rainbow on the other hand thought that her head was going to explode from how much blood was rushing to it. Pinkie had pretty much declared that she loved her in a completely crazy way. She felt like she was on top of the world.

Rainbow finally understood why she would always react to Pinkie more than anyone else. Why she always cared about Pinkie's opinion more than anyone else. She…loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash's sudden realization shook her to the core, causing all the warm and fuzzy feelings that she was feeling to vanish. She had many ponies fall for her before so she had no problem with Pinkie loving her, the problem was herself. Being in love essentially means giving somepony the power to crush your heart. Also she knew she couldn't give up her night job, she really needed the money and if she was not going to be with anypony if she was making it with dozens of other ponies every night. That would be completely unfair and disloyal to Pinkie even if she was ok with it she wouldn't feel right. She definitely knew pinkie wouldn't be ok with it considering her act of violence.

Sighing in defeat Rainbow carefully pulled herself out of Pinkie's embrace and looked her in the eye. "Pinkie, I…" She felt her mouth dry up and she looked away from Pinkies imploring eyes. Come on she was Rainbow Dash! She was too cool to get cold hooves like this! Shaking her head she focused on Pinkie's vibrant pink mane. "Pinkie I really like you, like I think I love you but..."

Rainbow never got to finish her sentence because an ecstatic love struck pink pony tackled her to the ground with a searing kiss. Rainbow initially struggled from surprise but she eventually gave into the kiss, deepening it herself. When adventurous hooves began to roam her body she carefully broke the kiss and pushed Pinkie off of her and sat up. "Pinkie we can't be together." Pinkie Pie's joyful mood dramatically dropped into despair. "Why Dashie?" Looking guiltily away from Pinkie she answered quietly "Because I need to continue selling myself to ponies in order to have enough money. The mayor is garnishing my weather wages from all the damage I have caused. I can't afford to stop. It's not fair to you if I continued the job and was with you at the same time."

"Oh Dashie you don't have to worry about that! I have an idea that will help you!" Pinkie smiled mischievously.

"Pinkie you know I'm no good at baking!" Rainbow grumbled yanking at the apron that was wrapped around her. Giggling Pinkie kissed Rainbows cheek "Well duh Dashie I know that! That's why you are going to deliver the sweets!" "Well then why do I have to wear an apron?" Rainbow tugged at her apron curiously. "You're so silly Dashie! That's your uniform so everypony knows you are working for Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie pulled a party popper and cheered.

Rainbow gave Pinkie a flat look. "It says _go away_ across it." Pinkie smiled sheepishly "Well that's to keep all the crazy ponies that think you are still in business away from my Dashie." Blushing slightly Dash giggled awkwardly "I guess I got to get use to this whole relationship thing." Pinkie slung her foreleg around Dash "Don't worry Dashie it will be easy-peasy!"

Smiling Rainbow gently cupped Pinkie's face with her hoof and gave her a loving kiss, effectively turning Pinkie's face a darker shade of pink. "With you by my side I think I will."

**May add an epilogue at a later date /)^3^(\**


End file.
